Library of Lust
by dingodangodongodoo
Summary: Link and Epona stumbled upon a gateway to another dimension, which takes them to a strange world where horses can talk and humans are mute.  Then, Pinky and the Brain somehow end up there as well, and things take an interesting turn


After saving Hyrule for the millionth time, Link and his horse Epona rode off to try and find new lands to have epic adventures in. When riding through the Gerudo Desert, they came across a strange portal, hanging in the air.

"Hmm, I wonder what is through this portal?" said Link.

Epona didn't reply because she's a horse, so they went through. The new land they found themselves in was strange and colourful, as if it had drawn by hand.

"Wow, this place is strange," thought Link. "Hang on, why can't I speak?" When he tried to speak, strange guttural noises came out.

"Fucking hell, what's the matter with you Link?" said Epona. She paused, and then realised that she had spoken! "Oh my three goddess, I can talk! This is so cool."

So Link and Epona went through the landscape until they came to a town. It was a quaint place, quite pretty, and imagine their surprise when a horse descended from the sky, gliding down with graceful wings.

"Holy crap, you can fly!" said Epona to the horse. She had blue coat, and a rainbow colored mane."

"Hell yeah! Haven't you ever seen a Pegasus before?" the horse said.

"Uh no," replied Epona. "I'm, er, new. I'm Epona by the way."

"My name is Rainbow Dash," she said, eyeing up Epona and licking her lips. "But you can call me Dash." She looked at Link, and frowned. "What is that thing?"

"Oh, it's just my human. He's like my assistant," Epona said. Link made some annoyed grunting noises, but Epona ignored him.

Rainbow Dash laughed. "Well, it's real nice to meet you Epona. I—" She stopped, seeing something approaching. She narrowed her eyes. "What is that?"

Epona turned round to look. They were…mice, at least they vaguely resembled mice. One was skinny, and the other had a strangely bulbous head.

"Has Twilight been doing some freaky magic again?" Rainbow Dash wondered aloud. The mice stopped, and stared at the two horses.

"Excuse me," said the lanky one, "but we're hopelessly lost. We came through this magic door—"

"Interdimensional portal," said the one with the bulbous head."

"Yeah, interdime thingy whatever, and we're lost—"

"Temporarily waylaid."

"Yeah, that. So, er, where are we? Brain?"

Brain frowned. "Pinky, why don't you ask these nice horses?"

Rainbow Dash glowered. "Uh, who are you calling a horse? I am a pony. Anyway, this is Ponyville in Equestria."

"Good for you," said Brain sarcastically. "Equestria? Oh Pinky, are you pondering what I'm pondering?"

Pinky thought hard. "That the rainbow horse is hot?"

Brain nodded. "Exactly, I…wait, what?"

"Just sayin'"

Rainbow Dash blused. "Aw, you're sweet."

Epona said, "Hey, why don't we go somewhere more…private."

So they went to the library, and Rainbow Dash explained that Twilight and Spike were away visiting Princess Celestia in Canterlot. Rainbow Dash went over to Pinky and Brain.

"You boys must be tired from all that travelling, I'll bet." She placed a hoof down by Pinky's crotch, and rubbed gently. "Not too tired, I hope."

Pinky's eyes widened. "No, not tired at all," he replied, feeling his mouse cock become stiffer as Rainbow Dash continued to rub. Epona followed her lead and began massaging Brain's cock, while Link sat and watched while masturbating. Soon Rainbow Dash and Epona had their mouthes around two stiff cocks. Epona was nervous, not knowing exactly what she should be doing, but Rainbow Dash sucked off Pinky with vigour, licking his cock along its shaft and nibbling on the tip, teasing him delicately.

"Ooh," cried Pinky. "Hey Brain, I'm getting a suckjob from a horse! This is brilliant."

Brain, despite himself, was enjoying Epona's mouth around his rock-hard member, and the horse was learning quickly. Brain appreciated her even more, as she was clearly a clever horse to be able to pick up cock-sucking technique so quickly. "Pinky, are you pondering what I'm pondering?"

Pinky thought. "That we should stick our cocks in these pony's asses?"

Brain blinked. "Why, er, yes. That was what I was pondering. I think we should swap, though."

Pinky and Brain got up placed themselves behind the horses. Brain gently eased his cock into Rainbow Dash's anus, taking things gently. Pinky meanwhile went in to Epona full steam, causing her to neigh with shocked delight. Meanwhile, Link stood up and positioned himself in front of Epona, and the horse took his cock gratefully and began sucking with relish.

Pinky withdrew from Epona, and looked at Brain with lust. Brain returned his look. He knew from Pinky's eyes what was going to happen next. He didn't even need to ask if they were pondering the same thing.

"Shall I give or receive," asked Pinky.

"You shall receive," replied Brain.

As Pinky took Brain's cock up his ass, Rainbow Dash began licking Epona's clit lovingly, causing the horse to whinny with delight. Brain pumped at Pinky's ass, and as things reached their crescendo, he couldn't withdraw in time and his seed gushed inside Pinky's backside. Meanwhile, Epona came at the same time, gushing vaginal fluid all over Rainbow Dash's face, which she eagerly lapped up, while Link spurted his white gunk in Epona's mouth. They fell down, tired and satisfied.

The next day, Pinky and the Brain left Twilight's library. As they walked in silence, there was an air of discomfort between them. Eventually, Brain said, "Pinky, are you pondering what I'm pondering?"

"That we should never tell anyone that you fucked me in the ass and that we had an orgy with two horses and a mute human?"

"Yes."

And they never did tell.


End file.
